Once a upon a time
by YukiKaai
Summary: She could have everything in the world. But she was missing two things that money couldn't buy. Love and Freedom.
1. Chapter 1 once upon a time

Hey it's Yuki with a story idea of her own! Everyday is like a modern fairytale bewteen rin and len.

I'm going to copy Mayu's idea and put up the summary!

Summary- She could have everything in the world. But she was missing two things that money couldn't buy. Love and freedom.

Anyways enjoy please!

----

'Once upon a time, there was a King and a Queen. Together they had a precious daughter that they cherished more than anything else. Though out the kingdom, everything was seemingly perfect.

The princess had very good noble friends that were always there for her, as she was for them. All of them were tutored together, and spent all their spare time with one another talking and laughing.

However, the princess didn't quite see eye to eye with her parents. The King barely ever saw her due to him having to rule far and wide over the kingdom, while the Queen only wanted her to find the best suitable prince and get married.

Okay, so my life doesn't really go like that. My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm not really a princess, and my parents aren't really a King and Queen. No, we're just really rich, and I mean really rich.

My Dad is a rich movie director that is constantly traveling across country with his work. I'm lucky to see him once a week.

Dad actually cares about my grades, which honestly aren't too good, but he doesn't care enough to actually do anything but yell at me for them. At least he isn't home most of the time, although I do miss him because he is the only person who can actually get my Mom to calm down about finding me a husband. I'm beginning to hate that word.

You heard me right about the husband thing. My Mom's number one goal in life is for me to get married to some rich guy. She really is something else. I don't think I can go ten minutes without seeing her. She is the epitome of the busybody. She never stops. Every second of her day is filled with running our household which unfortunately is mostly bugging me to find a guy and get married.

I'm freaking only 16! I'm too young to get married, not that I would mind getting a guy, but that's not the point. My Mother's basic job is… me. She, unlike my Dad, doesn't care about my grades at all. Nope, the boy is all that matters to her. At first one might assume that isn't too bad, but I'm here to tell you that it's the worst thing in the world.

Okay maybe I'm exaggerating slightly, but still it completely sucks, and I don't cuss often. (I don't care what you say, I'm counting sucks as a cuss word.)

See I spend most of my time with my good friends Sen, Rui, and my cat Kei-chan. We go to school together, and are always talking and laughing among ourselves. (Except my cat, obviously he doesn't go to school or talk.) I can tell them anything and they get it, well for the most part. Both of their parents are a little more understanding then mine.

See, Rui's parents are okay with her not getting good grades as long as she tries hard at school, and Sen's parents don't have to worry about her grades because she always has excellent grades.

Plus their parents aren't trying to find them suitable husbands already. Sorry to repeat myself, it just really bugs me.

Then again, their parents aren't half as rich as mine, and I don't mean that in a bad way. Honestly I'm jealous of them. What girl needs multiple bedrooms before she can even walk? Don't get me wrong, I like being rich, but there is a certain point that it becomes a little ridiculous. Plus I don't love being rich. Sometimes it's just nice to watch a sunset rather than a million dollar top of the line television set. Know what I mean?

Anyways back to my friends, I have some other friends but it's not like I hang out with them everyday like I do with Rui and Sen.

There's Kaito, I've been friends with him ever since I could remember. At one point, my parents thought about me marrying him, but decided that he wasn't rich enough for me, he doesn't seem too offended by that though, he wants to marry solely for love. I'm envious of him.

Then there is Retsu, he's a really nice guy and very smart. I may be friends with him but I know the real reason he is willing to hang out with me and Rui, he likes Sen. Everyone knows… except Sen of course, but I think that she may like him as well so hopefully everything will work out in the end.

Oh crud, I got to go. My Mom's calling and if she knew I had this diary then she would totally steal it and read it and I would so be grounded in a second. After all, I'm supposed to only eat breathe and sleep getting a future husband.'

With that as her final note, Rin quickly closed her journal and slipped her pencil into the spiral part of it, before looking for a place to hide it.

She had known when Rui had given her the journal to make into a diary she would have to hide it, but she had been too excited about writing to find a hiding spot first. Now, she was going to regret that because her Mom was going to find it and she would take it right away.

'Where to hide it? Where to hide it? Where to hide it?' Rin thought over and over racking her brain for some sort of answer. There were so many places that she could hide it, but most of them could and would be found out by her Mom or one of the maids.

She looked around her room, the most girly room of all time. It was so pink she almost wanted to puke. Yeah, she did like the color pink, but to this extent it was overwhelming. She could see the disgust in her friend's eyes whenever they visited. Maybe that was one of the reasons that they tended to hang out at their houses and not hers.

There was a bookshelf against one of the walls, but all it contained was magazines for teens which could be amusing but after a while got boring, and romance novels that were the same way. Her mother sadly wouldn't let her buy any other type of book, but she was looking into cutting out the middle of one of her books so that she could hide another book inside of it. She didn't know what yet, but did it matter at this point. There was no way to hide the journal there; it would stick out like a sore thumb.

Also on that wall was her walk in closet, but it was so filled with clothes that nothing else would probably fit in there nicely, plus a journal in a closet would just scream to her Mom to read it.

The next wall had her window, her one source of pleasure. The thing that helped her see out into the real world beyond her house, school, and her friend's yards. Unfortunately, it didn't really help her hide her journal.

By her window was her bed. For a moment she debated about hiding the thing in-between the mattress and the bed frame, but the thought of maids changing the sheets came to mind and that idea was thrown right out the window.

Along the next wall, was shelves filled with all her stuffed animals, of course all of them were antiques and so she hadn't ever been allowed to touch them in her childhood. Now that she was 16 she knew that her parents weren't technically watching her 24/7, so every once in a while she would take them down and then put them back up in a different order just to see if her Mother noticed. She never had said anything to Rin, but somehow they always ended up back in their original order. Still it was one way of rebelling so Rin continued to do it even though she knew it was childish.

Her last wall contained her door, no help there, and her dresser. Maybe she could hide it in there. She ran over to it as she heard her Mom yell once again, "Rin, just what are you doing up there exactly!?"

She didn't have much time before her Mom came in. Before her Mom could some in, she yanked open her bottom dresser drawer and sadly it came right out because of the force she had pulled with. Thankfully, none of her clothes fell out and most of it remained folded well enough that she knew she could slip the drawer back in no problem.

It was then, that she found the perfect hiding spot. There, with her dresser drawer completely out, one could see the floor, and there was a small area of about an inch, that something, if flat enough, could be hidden between the floor and the bottom of the drawer, and the best part was the only way to get to it was to take the drawer completely out of dresser. In short, it was perfect.

Rin resisted the urge to squeal in delight of her newfound hiding spot, and quickly slipped her journal in, before shoving her dresser drawer back in its frame.

Just as it was slammed shut, her Mom poked her head into the room disapprovingly. "What on earth are you doing up here?" she questioned peering around the room as if looking for incriminating evidence.

"Just thinking," Rin said smoothly as if nothing was wrong. By now she was a master liar, but only to her parents. For some reason everyone else she got too nervous with and couldn't lie to them without it being obvious. Either that or her parents just didn't care enough if she did lie to them.

"Well get downstairs right now, some of my friends are here to meet you." Her Mom then said putting on an overly cheery face.

"Great, more rich women with boys that might be deemed suitable enough to marry me."

"Just change out of that school uniform first though." Rin's Mom said as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

Rin had a hard time not laughing, and ended up nodding in reply, not trusting her voice to come out without laughter.

"You're such a pretty girl, we'll find the perfect guy for you." Her Mother said then smiling kindly at Rin's face. She couldn't help but blush at the complement. She knew that she shouldn't believe her though, her Mom was never one much for complements, at least not true ones.

A moment later, her Mom was gone and she was left alone once again. She couldn't help but not be able to wait till tomorrow, Friday, when her school, that was mostly just for rich kids and a few scholarship students, was having its annual dance. Not that she would have a date, unless her Mom set her up on one.

She cringed at the thought, but hopefully her Mom would be too picky as always to let Rin go really with anyone. Rin smiled as dreams of the dance filled her mind, there was no way her Mom wouldn't let her go to this dance, after all, it was a great way to become better acquainted with possible suitors.

Rin sighed, going to her closet to change, she realized that she was struggling in a world that she didn't want to be part of.

----

Woot first chapter done~! I hope that you guys enjoyed it, it was fun writing! Anyways please do review. But no flames, I really don't see the point of that/ Len and the others are going to be in the next chapter, I promise. Anyways next chapter is titled cindrella.


	2. Chapter 2 Cinderella

Woot! Chapter 2 is up, thanks so much for the reviews.

-  
Chapter 2 Cinderella

---

It was finally Friday, and Rin couldn't be more excited. Then again, her Mom couldn't be more excited either. Apparently, there were quite a few boys that would be at the dance tonight that her Mother greatly approved of.

Rin sighed as her Mom retied the little bow in the back of her dress yet again, trying to make it perfect. 'Because I m sure that the boys will notice if my bow is slightly crooked.' But Rin obediently kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to ruin her Mom s good mood on this special night.

Her dress was white and had a little yellow trim all over. It was short, because her Mom said that short was in for the time being, which Rin was quite happy about. After all, moving around in a short dress was much easier than something tight and long. It was sort of puffy but she had to admit looking in the mirror that she looked cute actually. The only part that was annoying was her shoes.

They were white just like her dress but they had no straps holding them in place, so it was quite easy for them to slip off. Too bad they looked perfect with the dress, Rin shrugged. There was no way she was going to get out of wearing the shoes. She would just have to be careful while dancing and try not to run. Rin smiled at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but be excited.

After many final adjustments, Rin finally managed to convince her Mother that there was nothing else to do in order to get ready for the dance and that she was ready to go.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled out the limo window. She knew her Mom didn t particularly like it when she did that, but sometimes she forgot and did it anyway.

"Be nice, Flirt, talk to all the boys!" Her Mom screamed back trying to give her all the last minute advice as she was driven away.

Rin rolled up her window and rolled her azure eyes as her mother s antics. Within a few minutes, her limo pulled up at the school and she exited quickly. She didn t really appreciate the Limo, it seemed to just draw attention to her more than anything else, and she was always embarrassed about it taking her to school. Thankfully though, tonight it seemed like all the other kids parents were willing to spend big time on this dance, so it wasn t alone when it pulled up next to the curb that was the entrance to her school s grounds.

One might think that just because she went to a rich school, that the school would rent out some club, for a party such as this, but actually it hadn t been necessary. After all, the school had a room specifically for occasions such as this.

After Rin thanked her driver, making sure to be polite, she took a good long look at the changed school. The grounds had been decorated and were more beautiful then she had ever seen them before. They normally just were a wooded area with a few paved paths, but tonight fake candles had been put in all the branches of all the trees lighting the entire way up to the school. Rin couldn't help but think that it looked magical as she walked slowly up to the school.

When she finally walked up the front steps and got to the doors, she didn t even want to go in. Even though she had been looking forward to this night for quite a few weeks, she was mesmerized by the outside scenery. Everyone else just walked right past her into the dance that had already begun.

"Rin!" a voice called out, waking her from her daze. She looked up just in time to see Rui running up to her and trip, falling right on her face.

"Oh! Rui! Are you alright?!" Rin said hurrying down to get to her friend as fast as possible without losing her shoes.

Rui sat up smiling and giggled slightly at her clumsiness, "Yeah, I just tripped it s not a big deal."

Rin let out a breath that she had been holding without realizing. "Okay, let's go in."

As the two walked in, Rin couldn t help but feel like someone was watching her, but immediately shook it off. It was a dance; of course everyone was checking out everything. It would only make sense for someone to eventually notice her.

When they walked through the front doors, Rin heard herself gasp at the sight before her. The hall to the gym was just like outside, it was only lit by candles and had vines all along the walls and ceiling so that it didn t look like a simple school hallway anymore, it had been transformed into a part of the outside forest.

Rin and Rui grinned at each other before they began to walk slowly down the hallway admiring the amazing work that had been done to make it look so beautiful.

As they came upon the room that was only used for occasions such as this, both couldn t help but beam at how amazing the room was. It was huge for one thing, so big that Rin couldn t help but wonder how it fit in the school.

Its walls were the same as the hallway s had been, although it was lighted by more than candles. There were large round tables all near the edges of the room, and then a gigantic dance floor as well as a stage in the front that had live music playing. At the moment, softer music was playing, but Rin knew it would change through the night, and the musicians would play a wide assortment of songs.

Green seemed to be the color of the evening as everything was decked out in it. "Hey there's Sen!" Rui exclaimed rushing off toward her other friends.

Rin couldn't help but to try to run too, only to almost lose her shoe and have to slow down.

"Rui! Rin!" Sen cried, grabbing them both and giving them a hug. "It s so nice that you guys finally came, I was starting to get bored. "

"But Sen, how can you be bored in here?" Rui asked obviously excited.

"It's so beautiful." Rin said as her eyes lit up soaking in all the surroundings.

"You get used to it after a while," Sen said shrugging. "Anyways..." and that prompted a long conversation between the three girls, that lasted for hours, all the way though dinner and would have been even longer if Sen hadn t been interrupted at one point.

"Excuse me, Sen?" Retsu asked timidly.

"Oh, Retsu!" Sen said suddenly very nervous. Rin and Rui couldn't help but look at each other and giggle knowingly.

"I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" he asked shyly as a small blush would have been obvious on his face if the lights hadn t been dimmed slightly.

Sen didn't say anything for a second, speechless to answer. She looked at her friends who both nodded to her encouraging her to go for it. Wordlessly she nodded at Retsu and stood up as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Rin couldn't help but watch the two, so obviously falling for each other, but neither quite knowing what to do about it. She checked her phone in her purse for the time, noting how it was only ten thirty, so she still had an hour and a half.

She sighed; she probably would be the only one that had to leave at twelve o clock. Everyone else would probably get to stay for a couple more hours. She actually was pretty sure that by midnight she was going to be pretty worn out, but all the same, she wanted to hang out some more with her friends.

Looking up, Rin found that a boy that she didn t recognize was asking Rui to dance. She smiled, because Rui looked truly pretty at the moment, and if someone was asking her to dance she should take the chance. When she finally shook her head yes and allowed the boy to escort her out on to the floor, Rin beamed at her friend.

It was so nice to see the people she was such good friends with catching the boys attention. She sighed slightly disappointed that no one had asked her to dance. She had a theory on that, at times she didn t really have boundaries. She would just do things without really thinking about the following consequences, like the time a few years ago she had ran around the entire school in an maid suit (School festivals) to make sure that her crush at the time didn't see her in it. Too bad just about everyone else had seen her in it. Thankfully her parents had never found out.

She was just kind of intimidating to boys. It just was the way she came across at times. 'I wonder if any boy will ever like me just for being me.'

"Excuse me Kagamine-san?" a boy s voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rin's head snapped up and her eyes met a pair of deep blue ones. "Kaito!" she said not being able to tear her head away.

"I've come to save you from yourself, you looked like you were about to cry." Kaito said smiling warmly at her.

Ri couldn't help but smile back, "Well then what do you propose we do to fix this problem?"

"I suggest a dance." Kaito said standing from where he had just sat beside Rin. He held out his hand for Rin to take and she couldn't resist.

As she was lead out on to the dance floor, she smiled at Kaito happy that she got to dance with someone even if it was just a friend. Rin quickly slipped her hand to on Kaito's shoulder as she felt his slide to her waist and grip her other hand in his tightly. Then they began the intricate steps that everyone had been taught in school over the last few months. It was an old dance style, but all the same it was still fun, and they couldn't help but grin as they performed it.

"So are you going to tell me what had you so upset over there, or do I have to guess?" Kaito asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the table they had been at.

"I'm fine, don't know what you re talking about." Rin said trying not to let her gloominess ruin the night.

Kaito gave her a certain look that he always did whenever he knew that she was lying to him. "So you re not going to tell me, that must mean you are really upset." Kaito said calling her bluff.

Rin sighed, she shouldn't have even tried to hide it from Kaito; he could read her like a book. "It's just the same old stuff as always," she admitted sadly refusing to look Kaito in the face.

For a moment Kaito just stared at Rin, deep in thought. He knew about her home life and was one of the few at the school that understood that she didn't have the amazing life that everyone cracked up for her to have. Just because she was probably the richest girl in the school didn't mean that she got everything she ever wanted.

Just then the dance ended and Rin pulled away from Kaito putting on a smile and clapping for the musicians along with everyone else.

Kaito recognized Rin's smile as the act it really was. He knew that she didn t like to worry anyone and would smile just to keep others from being troubled by her. Sometimes he wished that she would open up to him, after all, he almost felt like a big brother to her, but then again, he also knew that one of these days she was going to find someone that she would open up to, and that lucky guy would be the one for her.

He could only hope that it happened soon, because every day he saw her in the hall or in class, she seemed to be more and more distracted by something.

Quickly, Kaito gave Rin a small hug before saying, "You shouldn't worry so much," then he poked her forehead grinning, "It'll give you wrinkles."

Rin couldnt help but laugh and then gave a quick squeeze back to Kaito, thankful that she had such caring friends. Just then something struck her. When was the last time she had checked the time?

"Kaito, do you know what time it is?" she asked politely.

He gave her a confused face before pushing up his sleeve and taking a quick glance at his watch. "It's about eleven fifty. "

Rin s eyes went wide with shock. Had it really been that long since she had checked her phone earlier? She needed to get out of there and fast if she was going to make it home in time.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said giving one last goodbye hug to Kaito. As she headed back to the table to get her purse, he followed her guessing what was up.

"Your parents gave you another curfew." he said frustrated by how Rin's parents didn't ever give her any freedom.

"Yeah, I have to be home by midnight," she explained while searching for her purse that didn t seem to be where she had left it last. Finally she got down on her knees and found it under her chair having been knocked off the table. "Could you explain to Rui and Sen the situation for me?" Rin asked standing up.

"Of course," Kaito said smiling.

"Thanks!" Rin yelled already running out the room and down the hall.

"Good luck Kagamine-san." Kaito couldn t help but say under his breath knowing that she would need it.

Rin was not having an easy time with her shoes while running down the hall. Every other step was threatening to make her fall and probably do something like break a leg knowing her luck.

When she finally made it outside, she could see just barely by the entrance gates, a limo ready to pick her up. She couldn't help but hope the driver hadn't waited too long on her. She'd make sure to apologize to him profoundly.

As she started down the steps it was really no surprise when one of her shoes just slipped off. She took a few more steps almost tempted to leave it behind not really caring about it enough to go back, but then the thought of what her Mother might say if she only came home with one shoe came to mind. She decided to go back.

Turning around, she found something she hadn t expected. A boy a very cute boy. He had on a suit and thus it could be assumed that he went to her school, although he almost looked like a prince. He had blond hair tied back by a small ponytail and the most amazing azure eyes that she had ever seen, and they seemed to be examining something in his hand. Which just happened to be her shoe!

Suddenly embarrassed, Rin tried to think of something to say, but her mind just drew a blank. Finally she was able to stutter out, "Umm could I have my shoe back?"

For the first time since she had met this new boy, he looked at her. She almost gasped under his heavy gaze, so serious. She tried once again to talk, but this time nothing would come out and she ended up just moving her lips around trying to speak but nothing coming out.

Then without warning, the boy just tossed her the shoe, and started to turn away as if he was going to go back to the party. She caught the shoe, almost fumbling it, before hearing him speak, "Girls are such idiots for wearing such unpractical clothing."

At first Rin could hardly believe her ears. Did he just say what she thought he said? "You chauvinist brat!" she screamed not being able to help herself. He appeared to be ignoring her still just walking away, "Wait a minute, I'm not done with you yet!" She continued as she started going back up the stairs and towards this guy.

Too bad luck didn t seem to be favoring Rin that night. In just three steps, her other shoe did something weird and she began to slip. She immediately started waving around her arms, trying to catch her balance, but the battle was over before it had even begun. She could feel her body beginning to fall back and closed her eyes just awaiting the inevitable.

But it never came, and instead she felt something gripping her hand holding her up from falling backwards. Opening her eyes, she found the boy holding her hand and pulling her back up on to her center.

She could hardly believe that this boy, who had just insulted her, had then turned around and saved her from serious injury. Once again she was speechless, not sure how to say thank you, or even if she technically should. After all, part of the blame was with him for saying such a mean thing.

Then she heard the honk of the limo, and was brought back to her senses. She did a quick small bow towards the boy and said, "Umm thanks," before slipping off her other shoe and running to the Limo with her heels in her hand, not even caring that on the pavement her feet could possibly get scraped up. Only caring that she could run for once without anyone telling her to slow down or be careful. Even if for only a few seconds, she was free.

The blond haired boy stared after the girl in slight awe. It struck him slightly how she hadn't cared about scraping up her feet as she had ran though the night bare footed. It was interesting for a rich girl. He wondered if maybe by some chance she was on scholarship like him, but upon thinking back to her dress, realized that if anything she might have been one of the richer students.

He shook his head with disgust. How could he even begin to think someone else here might be slightly like himself and not really have a place to fit in.

----

Hahahaha! Len is a chauvinist brat. Bwhahahahahah! Anyways I'll explain some stuff. I want Kaito to be the caring older brother for Rin, not some idiot that loves ice cream. And I want Len to be a jerk of course because,

Jerk Len is awosome! And this is Cindrella because of the midnight refernce, The mom being the fairy god mother kind of not really I think...Len being the prince, and Rin losing her shoe and if you can spot more that would be awosome. I'm too lazy to type them all down XD.

Anyways please review and no flames~!

See you guys in chapter three, Rumpelstiltskin. And you shall see why it's going to be called that.

Bye!


End file.
